Two Lovers Forever
by Asma
Summary: Mitsui & Kogure are n love with each other , but .... well ! R&R plz !


Two lovers forever  
  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Asma  
Genre: Yaoi  
Pairing: MitKo .. MitKo and MitKo  
Archive: http://www.geocities.com/akamitko/  
http://www.geocities.com/mitko_14x5/  
Email: yassmn@yahoo.com  
Author's Notes: Well , I think this one is different from my others fictions   
Warning: it's contain yoai ^^ and rape ;_; hints  
=====================================  
  
Mitsui and Kogure were laying under a big maple tree in the school at the break time ..   
Mitsui was tracing Kimi's face by thin bough .   
"Hisashi ! please ! not now ! "  
" Min-Kun .. you please ! for how long we'll be far from each other .. because of school , study , training .. and above all that our fear from everybody .. I became mad from all these tiny silly causes ..Min-Kun I love you , but you even don't give me any chance to show you all my love"   
he started shaking kogure's shoulders ..   
" don't you love me any more !? tell me ! "  
Kogure was up to cry .. he hugged his beloved so tightly ..  
" don't ever say that .. you know how much i love you .. i .. i can't live without you Hisashi ! "  
when they parted , Mitsui boosted his dearest head saying :  
" i know love , sorry ! now smile for me ! "  
Kogure smiled and approached from his couple face stared at his beloved playful eyes for a moment then whispered :  
" will you spend the night with me ? "  
" huh ? are you serious Min-Kun ! "  
Kogure nodded happily then gave Mitsui flying kiss ..  
" don't let me waiting , deal ! " looming goodbye  
" okay sir ! " Mitsui giggling   
  
That day the two boys were so happy .. in fact two months passed over their love relationship after Mitsui's coming back for team , but it almost was hidden love .. they were so young to explain their honest and pure love for everybody .. the biggest fears for them was their parents .. the couple thought that they will separate them forever if they only noticed any tiny thing especially that Kimi's parents were aware about Mitsui's bad gang days .. so the two boys goal was to end their study in high school then live together freely .  
That was one of many dreams in a person life, which it might come true or vanish away.  
  
At night Mitsui was in Kimi's house sitting on sofa and waiting for Kogure who went to prepare the tea .. Mitsui was confused while watching Kogure's mother staring at him and his small bag ..   
  
" You'll spend the night here son , ne ! "  
" Yeah mam ! Kogure didn't tell you ! "  
" Yeah .. he did ! tell me son did you told your parents ! "  
" Sure mam ! "  
" Ok ! enjoy your staying .. " and she left the room .  
" Thank you out-san ! " he sighed while looking at coming Kogure ..   
the last smiled saying :  
" What happened ! "  
" No .. nothing just a nice questions from your mother "  
" Hisashi ! don't worry dear ! it's mum's habit .. don't ruin our night tomorrow is a holiday and we'll spend it all together . "  
  
They smiled to each other .. drunk the tea .. and chatted for few minutes   
Then Kogure whispered :  
" shall we go ? "  
Mitsui smiled while holding Kimi's hand going to upstairs.. Kogure turn on the light .. interred the room and Mitsui behind him ..  
" Hisashi .. let's …."  
He didn't completed his words .. actually he didn't feel any thing around him except a known arms was arounding his waist and a loving kisses was tasting him ..   
" What are you doing Hisashi ! " murmuring   
" Mmm .. nothing just eating you ! can I ? " whispering   
Kogure gathered Mitsui's hands more and more around him while Feeling Mitsui's hot breath .. then turned to face his beloved face .. he held it and kissed his cheeks so tenderly ..  
" Honey ! don't start teasing me ! and …"  
Mitsui tried to ignore all Kogure's words in childish way by biting and wetting all Kimi's soft face .. the shorter boy giggled releasing himself from Mitsui's tough arms .he walked to the nearest table and sat ..  
" Come on we must make some plans for tomorrow's holiday "  
" Ohhhhh ! Min-Kun ! " pouting   
" Hisashi ! "  
" What's up love ! are you planning for tomorrow ! ok let me tell you   
We'll be together .. together and together " he sat on the table beside Kimi .  
" I know dear ! but is their any special place you wanna go to ! "  
Mitsui brought Kogure's head to his lap and start combing his silky hear   
" No one know what will happened tomorrow Min-Kun and I really don't care about anything but you .. so any place well contain us will be a wonderful place , ne ! "  
Kogure kissed Mitsui's abdomen saying :  
" With you I'll be in safe always my Hisashi .."  
Mitsui boosted Kogure's head and stared on his hazel eyes then approached to kiss him , but they heard a far voice ..  
" I .. I think someone is calling , ne ! "  
" Oh yeah ! I think mama wanting me .. I wont be long ok ! "  
Mitsui kipped on the bed and said :  
" Hey boy don't late or I'll be so angry , deal ! "  
" Deal ! " smiling   
In saloon Kogure was listening to his mother angst for Mitsui existing ..  
" Tell me ! what you'll get from a gangster friend ? "  
" Mama ! Mitsui's here ! "  
" Kogure am scared on you ! "  
" He changed and will never return to these days .. believe me ! "  
" Son ! me and your father have only you .. we want you all the best and that boy you must leave him .. are you listening to me ! "  
" Mama Mitsui is my only close friend. I found him in the time you and father was so far from me, busy in your problems and divorce affair.. so don't blame me now when I knew finally what the meaning of happiness with Mitsui . "  
" Kimi …. Kiminobu listen to me ! "  
Kogure left the room so upset … he went quickly to his room .  
" Am sorry Hisashi I left you alone in the room .. sorry ! what ever they said .. what ever they did I'll be with you till the end .. you tried your best because of me .. Because your love to me .. I'll love you always ."   
  
He opened the door and saw Mitsui .. Kogure smiled when he saw him sleeping like babies.. he walked to him .. kissed his forehead and smiled:  
" You'll be so angry if I didn't come early , huh ! "  
He toke off Mitsui's shoes .. clothes and also him then buried himself in his beloved warm body and covered their bodies by blanket .  
  
In the morning the weather was so cloudy and it's start raining .. Kogure opened his eyes dizzily and a wet lovable kisses dallying his back and shoulder he turned to face his lover sleepy face .. both smiled and Mitsui brought Kimi over him .. Kogure was whispering a loving words in his ear while Mitsui was playing with Kogure's hair and hugging all his body .. Then Kogure bitted Mitsui's nose a gentle bite and boosted his body with an adorable laugh .. Mitsui was staring at his beloved happiness for a while then he also boosted his body and his lips started to kiss Kimi's neck so deeply the last hands were cuddling Mitsui's head while Mitsui's hands hugging Kimi's waist .. Kogure started melting from such love and emotions.. Mitsui closed his eyes and start kissing each part from Kogure's face then bitted his ear whispering :  
"I love you .. I love you .. "  
They laid their bodies again on the bed. Mitsui start kissing Kogure's softened chest moving to his belly then Kogure boosted his lover head and kissed him fully in his lips murmuring :  
" I love you too .."  
"You are mine Min-kun .. "  
" Forever honey .. forever .. "  
They embracing each other so tightly as they'll never part , they were drowning in a rarely happiness and closing their eyes as they never want to live in this life , but something return them to the real world .. it was Kogure's mother whom was standing in front of them and their was a strange look in here eyes .. Mitsui looked at her while Kogure jumped from mitsui's embrace heading to his mother ..  
" Mama ! "  
" Shut up ! is this the happiness which you was talking about ?! "  
" Mama .. please listen to me ! you …."  
Kogure's mother didn't let him complete his words .. didn't gave him even any chance to explain to her their feelings to each other .. she slapped him strongly that made him fall on the floor .. Mitsui ran to hold his couple , but Kogure stand up hardly shouting :  
" You don't know anything !? you didn't listen to me as always .. all what you care about is how to obeying your rules without caring to my feelings .. I need love .. happiness for sad I didn't found them in my house .. you and father were busy in your problems and fighting .. only that person only with him I tasted the life joy.. our pure and honest love rescued me from all sadness .. yeah I love him and want to be with him forever .. "  
Mitsui held his hand tightly and looked down .. the mother stared at her son and his friend for a while then said :  
" Your father will solve all these silly things .. do you understand ? "  
She left the room .. kogure start weeping and hitting the floor …  
" She didn't understand ! what she'll do now ! I …..i …"  
Mitsui hugged him so warmly and said :  
" Don't worry dear what ever happened I'll be with you ! let's go out from here . "  
Kogure looked at him wondering ..  
" To where !? "  
" To any place ! till found what we'll do ! we need now to be far ! "  
Kogure looked down without saying any word .. Mitsui held his chin saying :  
" Come on babe .. let's go ! "  
Kogure nodded   
They dressed and without carrying anything with them they left the home .. the atmosphere was so cold cloudy and rainy .. they ran until reaching big tree .. Kogure was shivering from cold . He closed his eyes and buried himself in Mitsui .. the last felt his lover's fever he hugged all the hot body and sat under the tree ..  
" Are you al right Min-kun ? "  
" Y .. yeah I think so ! "  
" Min-Kun you must changed this wet shirt clothes can you walk with me till my home .. I'll bring one shirt and some money to help us .. ok ! "  
Kogure nodded hardly but what encouraged him was his beloved warm kiss in his forehead .. while their was walking to Mitsui's house Kogure's parents didn't found their son .. they immediately phoned Mitsui's house and told his family that their son is still gangster he also abducted Kogure and they intend to call the police if he didn't return him back .   
when they end the phone call Mitsui interred the house as nothing happened he walked to his room , but his father stopped him saying :  
" Where's Kiminobu Kogure ?? "  
" What are you talking about father ? "  
" You know what I mean Hisashi .. tell me what did you do to this boy ? "  
Mitsui ignored his father and wanted to go ,but his father punched him in the face and grabbed him from his wet shirt ..  
" I thought that you left your gangsters , but it's seems not ! what do you want ?? do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail ? huh ! where's the boy ?? "  
Mitsui pushed his father arms and ran away saying :  
" For sad .. for sad dad you didn't ever trust me ! "  
He couldn't carry anything with him to warm up his dearest whom was standing alone in the near park waiting for Mitsui .. the last ran and close the door behind him ..  
" Hisashi !! listen to me ! son !! " , but Mitsui was already left .. his parents thought he will return cause they don't have any money or place to go to .. at the end they decided to phone Kimi's family to settle things down. at this time Mitsui arrived to his beloved with empty hands .. Kogure understood .. he approached from Mitsui's face and whispered ..  
" What should we do now Hisashi !? "  
Mitsui hugged his lover so tightly and said :   
" We must elope together Min-Kun ! "  
Kogure hugged his couple body saying :  
" Am so afraid Hisashi ! to .. to where we'll go ? they'll follow us and sure will separate us forever .. "  
" No that will never happen .. no ! "  
" I can't be far from you love ! I can't " and he start crying that made his case more worse .  
" Min-Kun listen .. listen to me .. as long as I'm live I'll be with you .. trust me ! "  
" I love you ! " Kogure pulled Mitsui and based his head on his own chest " say you love me Hisashi .. " Mitsui started kissing his beloved warm kisses in his chest saying :  
" I love you more than anything in this life my Min-Kun "  
moments later the boys were still under the rain embracing each other and whispered a soften words to forget their problems .. then Mitsui said :  
" babe ! your heat didn't get better ! "  
" don't worry honey I'll be ok ! "  
" no listen , sure you're hungry .. I'll bring something to warm you up , deal ! "  
" theirs no need Hisashi ! believe me ! "  
" wait for me ok ! "  
Kogure nodded .. staring at his beloved back he knew that he don't have much money and will bring the food only for his sake . Mitsui came after moments holding a hot drink and pie .. He started to cut it for small pieces and feed his lover until Kogure held his hand and start also to feed him from this small one pie and drink .. although many worries and fears were in their minds .. their hearts were so happy as if they didn't ever felt sorrow before .  
The day was passing and they don't have any place to run to .. they even don't have money to spend their night in one hotel .. their was silent between the couple until Mitsui said :  
"Min-Kun can you walk ? "  
" yeah ! am ok now ! , but why !? "  
" we want to go far from here cause I'm afraid that our parent are searching for us now .. I don't want to face any more problems today ! "  
" ok ! let's go ! "  
they walked until the high way .. in fact they didn't want to go to the bus station cause maybe they'll find someone; both know .. the only solution was to stop any trail and go to any far place that was their first plan , but it's seems like their night will be so tiring cause even the taxi drivers was refusing their money cause it was few ! the night became more and more darkly .. they almost despaired and both of them became more tired especially Kogure .. Suddenly one small car stopped beside them ..  
" hi boys ! "  
" h .. hi ! " Mitsui wondered   
" do you need help ? "  
" actually we wanted to go to the nearest city ! but …"  
"it's my way ! "  
" can you carry us with you sir ! we have few money and we'll pay for you later .. actually my friend is little bit sick and need some rest . "  
"it's ok guys I'll carry you without any money .. it's dark and lonesome place .. I think it's dangerous to be you both alone , ne ! "  
" yeah ! thank you ! "  
in the way Mitsui was sitting in behind with Kogure holding his hot hand .. the man was driving car quietly and without talking with them .. Mitsui   
was thinking of this man he didn't see his face clearly within this darkness , but the man looks kind for agree to carry them without taking money.. Kogure was groaning dimly, in fact his fever effected him so bad..   
" sir ! will you drive quickly please "  
the man didn't reply , but he played the radio in the car and start driving fast .. Mitsui preferred to ignore what this man did cause he wanted to arrive safely with Kogure .. suddenly the strange man stopped the car saying :  
" hey boy can you give some help ! "  
" why ? "  
" the car need to be pushed .. that happen sometimes . "  
" but .. but ! "  
" just push it and I'll turn on the motor frequently .. don't worry it'll work ! "  
Mitsui was confused , but he have to ! so he whispered to tired Kogure :  
"Just relax .. everything will be ok dear ! "  
Kogure closed his eyes slowly while Mitsui was staring on his weak face and close the door ..  
" Ok ! am going to push.. are you ready ! "   
" Sure ! "  
Suddenly the car moved very fast leaving the fallen Mitsui on the sandy ground .. he was shocked and tried to stop the car , but without any use cause the man derived the car very fast . Mitsui couldn't do anything , but kept running behind the car . He ran on the way without stooping until the car disappear in the dark .. Mitsui kept yelling .. calling for Kogure , but without any hope .. in the end his legs couldn't hold him .. so he falled down without any move .  
  
At that time the strange man was slowing his speed .. in fact this man wanted to get rid of Mitsui because he couldn't stop his hunger sick lust to the weak Kogure the minute he saw him .. Kogure felt that the car moving .. he thought that Mitsui came :  
"Hisashi ! "  
……………….  
" Hisashi !! "  
" Don't worry you'll be ok !? "  
Kogure replied in exhausted voice :  
"Where's Hisashi ! "  
"He didn't come yet ! "  
"Why ! … the car .. Hisashi !!!! " the fever was stolen from Kogure his awakens .. he felt that something wrong , but he couldn't even talk ! The man cornered his car in fit .. lonesome , calm and dark place .. he changed the radio channel from one to another in fast way then choose  
Noisy one and he locked the car increased the radio voice .. opened one beer and drunk some of it .. after moment Kogure opened his eyes hardly while feeling some gruff fingers tracing all his thin hips he tried to move , but soon the man buried his hot head in the chair .. Kogure couldn't scream his voice was chocked while the man was trying to open his trousers .. the weak boy deporting the man away that's made the last so angry he pushed Kogure's head to the car window that was enough to let Kogure stop the fight and start to shiver .. the drunk man dropped what was still in the beer can over Kogure's body he started to lick it slowly while Kogure was asking him to stop by his sadness tears .. for sad it's seems that the man wanted to end what he started . He through Kogure's pants and start to separated his legs the sweat was all over Kimi's body and he start breathing heavily when he felt the man trying to interred him hardly ..   
" No .. please .. no ! "  
" I really can't stop now ! so don't fight ! "  
Kogure wanted to hit him by anything , but he couldn't the man was so strong to banned him .. he boosted the downward part from Kogure and in one move he interred him .. he kept moving inside him while Kogure was opining his eyes widely and pitting his lips nearly to bleed them .. after long moments from raping .. the strange man was preparing to turn Kogure's body for another joy , but he saw some near lights get closer, so he dressed.. return to his place and shut off the radio .. Kogure was fainted .  
  
at dawn Mitsui was truly dead-beat .. he opened his eyes hardly and his worries on Kogure increased .. he tried to walk and search again .. after tiring long walk .. he saw something near of him .. he didn't believe himself at first he got near and saw what made him shocked .. he couldn't move his body from the sight which was in front of his eyes .. he saw Kogure dropped body with ripped clothes .. his body was covered by bruises .. his hips was covered by blood and his glasses was broken .. Mitsui cried out loud and ran hardly to him screaming :  
" Min-Kun .. talk to me please ! .. what did you do to him ! dam you .. dam you ! "  
He carried him to the nearest phone cabin and called the ambulance ..   
At the hospital their parents and the police was their .. Kogure's mother was yelling on Mitsui :  
" What happened t! talk ! It's all because of you ! you ruined my son's life ? "  
Mitsui was so quit, but banned thin line of tears to fall from time to time .. in the end they all listened to the doctor who said the painful fact .. Kogure is in Coma and he don't know when he'll open his eyes , but his case is constant .. at that time the police started to ask everybody and the only defendant was Mitsui .. the two families talked about what happened , but when they asked him he didn't reply .. in fact he was in shock from everything happened to them .. from their family .. from the accident and from their happiness which vanished away .. they kept him in the jail until he talked finally about what happened to them that night and unknown man whom don't even remember his voice ..   
Because their wasn't any proofs of what he said .. because Kogure whom in coma and because of Mitsui's past life they sent him to the Boys' Home for 5 months .. after 4 days from the accident Kogure woke up finally and start asking about Mitsui .. for sad nobody was answering him they kept asking him to only care about his health .. they don't know that Mitsui was the only cure for his wounds .. he kept quiet until he get out from hospital .. Kogure ran to Mitsui's home looking for his beloved .. he searched for Mitsui in his family's faces..  
" Please ! tell me where is Mitsui ! "  
Mitsui's mother cried then shouted on Kogure …  
" What do you want more from him ? leave him alone !! " and she left the place ..  
Kogure was up to cry he couldn't talk .. the only thing he did is turning back to leave the place , but one hand was on his shoulder .. trying to give him some hope .. when Kogure turned he saw Mitsui's father in front of him ..  
" Kogure son ! sorry if we treated you and Hisashi badly .. for sad we didn't know that we are the main cause of all what happened .. we didn't even try to be near from both of you .. to love and feel you .. "   
The father's words effected so good in Kogure .. he looked down and closed his eyes as if he wanted to forget all what happened .. actually he was wondering of all what happened to Mitsui .. where he despaired .. he boosted his head after moment of silent and said :  
" Sir ! Mitsui ?! ………"  
" Dear .. Hisashi in the Boys' Home .. " and he told him everything , Kogure was listening with ache in his heart .. many questions were inside him .. how is he now ? is his love to him has changed ? he decided to end all of these queries by going to visit him .  
In the place Mitsui was standing alone behind the hall's glass window ..   
" Mitsui ? "  
" Huh ! "  
" Someone came to visit you ! "  
He turned to see a face he truly madly missed.. he couldn't hide his loving eyes which were staring in Kogure .. the last was whipping his tears.. he smiled and approached to hug his beloved , but the taller boy was calm .. he didn't move .. the only thing he did is to closing his eyes and holding Kogure's hand saying :  
" Am sorry M … Min-Kun ! things can't return as before .. we must forget everything was between us ! "  
" Hisashi ! … what are you talking about !? I .. I …"  
" Please ! let me continue .. I can't forget what I made to you ! everything was because of me ! you was up to die and all of that was for me ! I don't deserve you ! you are in safe far away from me ! yeah ! "  
Kogure couldn't banned the tears which was rolling down on his face .. he didn't believe that Mitsui want to leave him under guilt feelings for one night they both didn't plan for !   
" Hisashi ! please …."  
" Min-Kun we are friends .. I'll not forget you ! after the five months I'll go to live with my older sister far from this city so .. goodbye ! "  
He ran and left crying Kogure alone .. Mitsui was crying too .. he didn't want to break-up with Kogure , but he have to ! he thought that the damn night will stay in between their relationship and will destroy it .. he tried to be far from him .. because he love him ..  
  
Kogure return to his life and study without forgetting his beloved one second .. he worked hard to achieve their dreams .. to end their study and stay together until the end .. in fact Mitsui was doing the same thing .. he transferred to live in his sister's apartment .. he was writing to Kogure and phoning him rarely .. in the end of the year it was Kogure's graduation party everybody was happy for his success .. Kogure's happiness was in need for something else to be perfect .. his eyes was looking to everybody thanking them for their feelings , but within the crowds he noticed someone so far from people was censoring him in lovely way .. he didn't believe his eyes .. he walked .. then walked faster until stop in front of his lover ..   
"Min-Kun ! "  
Kogure didn't reply .. he only approached from Mitsui more …  
" Do you remember love ? " Mitsui whispered  
Kogure covered his face and broke crying .. Actually he was trying to believe what is happening now .. Mitsui got near from him .. held his beloved hands and began to kiss them tenderly .. Kogure buried himself in Mitsui's chest thirsty for love .. and warm touches .. Mitsui boosted Kimi's face and kissed his forehead so deeply ..   
" I love you ! " Kogure's whispered   
Mitsui hugged him so tight saying :  
" guilt feelings were killing me , love . I thought being far from each other will be the best thing to forget all what happened , but it's seems not .. I was missing you each second my Min-Kun .. I love you ! "  
Kogure based his back on the big maple tree while hugging his lover more tightly :  
" say it again ! "  
Mitsui kissed Kogure's cheek .. chin and neck..  
" I love you .. I love you .. and I'll never leave you again , love ! never ! "  
Mitsui held his couple face while Kogure was closing his eyes … he approached whispering :  
" open your eyes honey ! "  
Kogure obeyed , but he blushed and looked down .. Mitsui boosted the last head from his chin and traced his lips in soft way saying ..  
" shall we go ! "  
" to where ? "   
" to place that contain me and you only !   
" let's go ! " Kimi blushed more with lovely smile in his face .  
  
They left the place going to start their new life and happiness without forgetting that they are two lovers forever .   
  
The End 


End file.
